


Hidden

by vivalarhettsistance



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalarhettsistance/pseuds/vivalarhettsistance
Summary: In another room





	Hidden

Hips grinding against one another, accompanied by quiet moans here and there, Rhett and Link explored one another's mouths and bodies. Links hands trailed down Rhett’s chest, fingers tracing the sensitive skin above his jeans, making the taller man's hips buck forward in anticipation. The two had long forgotten about the party outside, happily lost in the ecstasy of their forbidden encounter. Outside in the backyard, their families mingled and chatted happily, unaware and ever-so-distracted from the goings on of the home. 

Fingers scrambled to unbutton the pants as the brunette realized the two didn't have much time left, the first timer set earlier going off on the desk. Dismissing the timer and immediately returning to Rhett, Link kneeled, pressing kisses against the hairy skin until he came to the hardened member hidden beneath the thin cloth of Rhett's boxers. Sliding them down and looking up at the blonde as he flicked his tongue across the tip, Link couldn't help but smile when Rhett closed his eyes and pressed his head against the wall. Rhett slid his hand into Link’s hair once he wrapped his mouth around him, pushing and pulling to help guide the man. 

It had become more difficult to sneak away as the kids became older, or the wives had become more curious to the happenings in the office, or the employees had “forgotten” to knock, and it was rightly frustrating. The two had to come up with better, more clever, excuses and places to hide. It was worth it, though, when they were alone. A blessing. The lovers were able to feel the other, and not have to worry about the future, though it was apparent it could never be anything more than what it was: a lustful meeting.

But, none of it mattered in that moment. Those precious few minutes of being alone had to be taken advantage of, and a race against the clock began once Link had began to suck off his partner. No force on Earth could halt what he was doing, as he had a goal. A goal he knew he was close to when Rhett let out a louder moan, gripping a little harder onto Link’s hair as a raspy whisper escaped his lips:

“I'm close. I'm so close, Link.”

Link kept at it, sucking and humming and tracing the sweet cock with his tongue, gladly welcoming the salty release that spilled into his mouth, pulling away from the still-hard member when he was sure it was finished. He wiped his lips, smiling as Rhett pulled him into a kiss before bending down to pull his bottoms up. No words needed to be exchanged, only a simple wink, before turning and opening the door, the two heading out and continuing on to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
